


Opportunity Knocks

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble Collection, Frottage, Innuendo, M/M, Oral Sex, Post - Deathly Hallows, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

Snape rolled his eyes as he eavesdropped on the pack of Gryffindors, too foolish to use the spell to muffle their voices.

"Kingsley looks _hot_ ," Potter said, and Severus had to agree that Kingsley was fit as well as both powerful and charming.

"Thought you were after Snape?" Weasley said, interrupting Severus's thoughts.

Potter laughed. "He hasn't said two words to me since the trial."

"He's just playing hard to get," Longbottom added and the three burst out laughing.

"Maybe I'll try and brew a love potion, slip it—" 

The idea of Potter brewing anything sent a shiver down his spine.

~*~

Severus stepped out of the alcove where he'd been hiding and walked right up to the trio of Gryffindors.

"Evening," he said casually and watched two mouths drop open, eyes bulging. The third mouth, he noticed, licked its lips before greeting him.

"Professor," Potter said as if he really was happy to see him. 

"Potter." Severus inclined his head. Severus glanced at the others and Potter nudged Weasley in the ribs. 

"Er, let's get a drink, mate." 

Longbottom looked as his full glass then back at Weasley as if to say something but Weasley just grabbed his arm and left.

~*~

"I understand you are interested in brewing potions," Severus said smoothly.

"What? Um, not likely, not much of a brewer if you remember." Potter ran a hand through his hair nervously, so different from his father's arrogance.

"Not even a _love_ potion." 

He watched avidly for a reaction. 

"Ah, you heard that then," Potter replied weakly, face paler than usual, a pained expression fighting it's way to the surface. 

"Indeed." 

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it since we both know the likelihood of my success is rather slim." Potter paused. "It was good to see you again, Professor."

~*~

"Potter?" Severus said as Potter turned to go.

"Yes?" 

"Don't be so hasty." Severus looked him up and down, eyes lingering in the most inappropriate of places. "I might be willing to teach you a thing or two."

"About potions or...?" Potter asked hesitantly, his voice trailing off. 

"Always eloquent, Potter. Yes, _or_." Severus finished his drink and set the glass on a tray floating by. "Shall we?"

"What? Now?" Potter's cheeks were flushed and Severus couldn't wait to see him writhing beneath him, begging for his cock.

"Sooner." Severus pulled Potter close and Apparated straight into his bedroom.


	2. Opportunity Knocks Again

There wasn't time for Harry to register the shock of landing with a thump in Snape's bedroom. The man was on him immediately, kissing him roughly, hands roaming over his entire body. Harry's heart was pounding and he could barely breathe he was so overwhelmed and aroused. 

His head thrown back and Snape biting at his neck, Harry reached around and pulled the leather hair tie from Snape's hair, then ran his fingers through the long, dark hair. Opening his eyes, Harry looked at the length and realized it was much longer than he'd ever seen it before at Hogwarts.

~*~

As Snape removed Harry's clothes, Harry kept hold of a lock of hair, imagined holding on as Snape fucked him face-to-face, black eyes burning with desire.

Snape was hadn't spoken a word since they'd arrived and as he knelt in front of him, Harry _had_ to break the silence.

"Snape?"

Harry bit his lip as Snape looked up at him, mouth wrapped around his cock. He didn't think he'd _ever_ seen anything hotter in his life. However, he was proved wrong when Snape pulled back and licked the head of his cock.

"Oh, fuck," Harry groaned.

Snape smirked. "If you insist, Potter."

~*~

Snape pushed Harry onto the bed then flipped him onto his stomach so he was spread-eagled, face down on the mattress.

"No, wait," Harry said trying to push up, but Snape's hand was on his back, holding him down.

"Scared, Potter?" Snape said in his iciest tone.

Harry swallowed and shook his head. "I want to _see_ you."

Snape kept his hand where it was and didn't reply for several excruciating moments. 

"Why?"

There were so many reasons that Harry didn't know how to answer. Dislodging Snape's hand as he lifted himself off the bed, he turned and faced Snape.

~*~

Instead of speaking, Harry grasped two bunches of Snape's hair, pulling him into a kiss, and fell back onto the bed, wrapping his legs around Snape's waist, his heels digging into Snape's arse as he brought him closer.

When Snape broke the kiss he looked into Harry's eyes and didn't need Legilimency to see what he needed to know: how desperately Harry wanted him.

Leaning down to kiss Harry once more, Snape brought their cocks into alignment and they rubbed and thrust and, before he could warn Snape, he was coming.

Eyes shut, Harry dimly registered Snape stilling and coming allover his stomach.

~*~

They stayed that way for several minutes, Harry afraid to move. What if Snape threw him out, just tossing him into the Floo undressed and sticky with come?

Instead Harry felt a gentle cleaning charm as Snape lifted off him. Snape slipped under his sheet and held it up for Harry to climb in.

Harry stared at him for a moment before grinning and climbing in next to him. Snape wrapped his arm around Harry and pressed a kiss to his ear. 

As he fell asleep, Harry was sure he heard Severus murmur softly, "You wouldn't have needed a potion, Harry."


End file.
